Sherlock, a Father
by Nerdgirl64
Summary: All Sherlock wanted was a good life solving with his friend John Watson. But when a figure of his past comes to haunt him, he has some adjustments to make.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock giddily walked down to Backer Street with his partner John, on his tail. They had just solved another murder that Lestrade had at the Yard and Sherlock couldn't be happier. Well, as happy as the sociopath could be.

"Sherlock, I really should be getting home, Mary will worry about me. And besides, Anne has some thing at her kindergarten today, so I really must be going." Anne was John and Mary's child and much to Sherlock's dismay, her name wasn't his. They didn't even have it be the middle name. Because Anne Grace Watson sounds better than Anne Sherlock Watson apparently.

Sherlock was disappointed, but replied, "Alright well I'll see you tomorrow, fish and chip, Baron's. See you then." And John giving his friend a nod, went into his car and drove off. Sherlock sighed and went in to the 221 building.

"I'm back Mrs. Hudson."

"Lovely dear someone is upstairs for you. A girl, said she need to see you."

"Alright than." he mumbled and went upstairs to greet his new client. When he pulled the door open he was taken aback in shock. A teenage girl sat on his sofa reading a book from his shelf.

She had long black with slight waves that made her look stunning. What completed her features were high cheek bones, brilliant green eyes, a tiny figure with slender arms and legs, a small noes, and a fine mouth pressed together on concentration as she read from a book that was placed on her lap.

He coughed and she jumped two feet in the air, looking rather alarmed.

"I-I- am looking for Sh-Sherlock Holmes."

"I am him, what do you want?" Why would this teenager come then to beg for something.

"I'm Scarlet Liminie, my mother told me to come to Baker Street and that a man named Sherlock Holmes would be able to help me. She said that she trusted you...I don't know why though."

"Scarlet Liminie?" He his said hid facade almost falling at the sound of the name. Surely this wasn't happening, not today, not now.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Holmes?"

"Hmm, no it's just that was the name of my ex in high school and I'm almost positive that her daughter was named Scarlet. I must be mistaken though."

"Who was her father, do you know?"

"Yes," his expression softened and the corners of his mouth turned down.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you, its just I wanted to know. I'm sorry." Now there were tears in her eyes.

"No, no don't be, and don't do that crying thing either. I am Sherlock Holmes, and your mother dropped you off here?"

"She said she didn't love me and to find someone who did would be impossible." Sherlock could not believe his ears. She was not going to dump her onto him not now, he was in the prime of his life, solving crimes, helping at the Yard and the morgue. There was no way in hell that he would take in this child... Not now "I know your father." he managed out. Eventually she had to be told.

"Who?!" He took a deep breath and said,

"Sherlock Holmes."

I'M BACK!

Did you miss me?

Comment of you want more otherwise I'm not going to continue.

-Nerdgirl64


	2. Chapter 2

SCARLET POV

I was so taken a back with this new information that I must have went into a state of shock letting this thought of the psychopath being my father, run through my veins. This man, whom had a scull on his mantle was my father?! This man whom my mother had warned me was completely insane? This man who was now staring daggers in to me as if anticipating my next move.

My mother, Jennifer Liminie, went to high school with my father, and three years later I came into existence. Often my mother would remind me that I was mistake and she didn't want me and didn't love me. And then today she told me to pack my stuff and get in the car. So here I am!

"I'm so, so, so sorry sir! I didn't mean to come here, my mother just make me, and if I would've known, I wouldn't be here and I'm just really sorry-" I stammered but he cut me off.

"It's fine, where would you get the idea that I didn't want to see you."

"My mother said that you didn't love me. And I would've known I was coming to see you then I wouldn't be here and I would have gone somewhere else. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Well she certainly wasn't wrong."

"I'll be leaving now." I said now I was furious with the man. It's fine that he didn't want me, I understood that, but his smart remarks and attitude I could live without.

I picked up my two suitcases from the ground and put down the book I was currently reading. I was starting for the door when a gentle hand was on my shoulder stopped me, and force me to look the man in the eye.

"Your mother just left you here?" The cold voice seeming even colder said.

I felt a lump begin each form in my throat, and I had to force myself not to cry and make a fool of myself in front of this man.

"Yes...yes sir."

"Excuse me for a moment." He said and picked up his cell from out of his pocket.

"What-what are you doing?"

"I'm calling my friend down at Scotland Yard to come and collect you." When someone picked up, he ushered me out of the room and into the kitchen.

I sat on the couch, but my feet up and pulled my knees to my chest. My black hair falling over my face, I picked up my book and continued to read. Sherlock had shut the door so I couldn't hear anything but muffled voices until Sherlock yelled,

"She is not my problem Graham, and I refuse to keep this bloody child!" Ouch, that stung just a bit but I bit back a string of curses that threatened to spill form my mouth. I let it go over my shoulder and roll down my back. Why did I care if he thought I was a burden child... I mean I was so why did his words hurt me as much as they did? He didn't want me, that was good. I could go to a foster home or something near my school, near my friends and not have to worry about my mother, my 'father', or anyone else who I would need to better myself to be around. I had three amazing people waiting back for me who loved me and were dying to get me back. The man let out a soft grump and all I could make out was,

"Fine...yes...tomorrow...yes...I know...FINE." The door of the kitchen swung open and the tall figure reappeared.

"It would appear that because of some issues at the Yard, they can not come and collect you until tomorrow so you'll have to spend the night here. There is food in the fridge if you so desire to eat and a room upstairs where you can sleep. Please refrain from making any loud noises so doing anything disruptive, I have a very important case that I need to work on." And with that he trailed into his room, slamming the door behind him. I walked into the kitchen only to discover test tubes and other science tools. I opened to door to the refrigerator and had to cover my mouth to stifle the scream that was going to come out. In the shelf, clear as day was a human arm with blood and nerves sticking out. When couldn't hold it in any longer, I let out a small scream.

So chapter two...

A LOT OF CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE SO

PLEASE READ THE REST!

Thank you

Nerdgirl64


	3. Chapter 3

SHERLOCK POV

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to move from my spot on my bed staring up at the ceiling. She stormed into my bedroom, door swinging behind her.

"There is a bloody severed arm in the fridge. A BLOODY ARM! It is LITERALLY bloody! Why the hell do you have that?!"

"I don't really see how it is any of your business, and besides did I not clearly mention not to disturb me?"

"Not like you were doing anything important, when really you should be droids something about that arm!"

"For your information, I was thinking and I think that I'll keep that arm in there I quite like it, and last I checked, it is not your flat, it is mine so I shall so what I want in it and if I want a head in the refrigerator, I shall put a head in it, now stop bothering me with your childish needs!"

"Please childish needs? Every person needs to eat."

"The average human can survive for 9 weeks without consuming food, I'm sure you'll be just fine without food tonight."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"If it truly bothers you that much, you can just order Chinese or what ever you children are into these days."

"Maybe I will, and I am not a child!"

She stormed out of the room and slammed my door, I couldn't help but have a triumphant smirk plastered on my face. I had to admit, she was unbelievable like me in many ways. Not just in looks but in the way she held herself, confident and strong, like she knew her place, but still had hope believed that she was in charge. She was shy though, neither myself or her mother had that quality. Her mother. I shuttered at the sheer thought of that atrocious woman. I leaned back, closed my eyes letting myself think back to the days where she was in my life. Jennifer asked me out in high school, and mother said that I had to say to her. We went on about four dates total and I can safely say they were some of the worst times of my life. Then came senior year and she thought it would be a good idea to drug and rape me. The result if course being the little girl storming about my flat, whom, even though was a bother right now, I pitted greatly.

In a way, she was a mistake but never would I say that to her to make her feel bad. Before the events that led up to her happened, I was nicer to people and more open. But after, I turned a bit meaner I suppose and was not did not open myself up to people so easily. I made my walls hard to climb so that no one would try.

Rarely did people manage to get inside of my heart, except for John and Mary of course they were so loving and open to begin with.

I didn't realize just how long I was out until a knock on the door disturbed my thoughts. I went to door, and saw a 20-year-old man with two bags for stemming food and a dragon emblem on the front.

"That's will be 15£ sir."

I paid him and went to put the food out on the table. The scent of the meal drag Scarlet out of the room and into the kitchen. She sat down at a chair at the table and began rummaging through the bags.

"I didn't know what you wanted so-"

"I don't eat."

"Right..."

I sat with her after that and watched her, looking for some deduction.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that?"

"Yes."

After that we are in silence until the food is gone. Another knock on the door startled Scarlet as John, Mary, and two-year-old Andrew walked in. She immediately rushed into the bedroom and close the door completely behind her.

"Um Sherlock who the hell was that?!" I sighed and replied,

"My daughter Scarlet."

"Daughter?!" Mary said in shock as she placed little Andrew on the sofa.

I explain the story to them and watch their faces go from shock, to confused, to excited, to sad.

"So you really have a daughter then... Wow." John said in disbelief.

"Yea her name is Scarlet." I went to the door and knocked softly. Out came that same little girl still in her school uniform.

Thanks for sticking with it I love you guys and girls!

I'll update sooner but if you dm me or comment me some suggestions that would be fantastic.

Peace, NerdGirl


	4. Chapter 4

SCARLET POV

I sheepishly walked out to see quite a sight before my eyes. The one man had short blond hair with a straight posture and a look of surprise in his face. He looked like a man who could have served in the army, perhaps a commander. The women, presumably his wife, had shortish blond hair like her husband and looked equally shocked.

A small child with their similar features, ran up and hugged my scrawny knees.

"Hello, my names Andrew! My mummy says that I have a cute smile, wanna see?!" He said with a voice very high and squeaky as he mispronounced the words he used.

He smiled widely displaying a very cute smile indeed.

"You do have a very nice smile Andrew. My names Scarlet, but if you want you can call Scar."

That's what my mother called me right before tying me to a chair and taking the kitchen knife and making cuts on my arms and legs, reopening the cuts I had made myself. Yes I self harmed myself, but when your mom constantly telling you your worthless, stupid, a mistake, ugly, etc. you just do it. I shook my body, almost to rid myself of those atrocious memories of my mother. I tugged at the sleeves of my cardigan more over my hands, and clenched it with my fists.

I forced myself to push the memory from me as I focused on the new family in the room. I always had the feeling like people could see straight through me, she what she did to me. And I knew that they judged me...but did I care? No I forced the world out and forced on things that mattered.

This little family before me mattered.

I walked over to the man and women and held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet."

"Hello I'm John." he replied.

"And I'm Mary, his wife but you already knew that right?"

I nodded and looked at my shoes. I really needed a new pair, for they were all scuffed up and battered, but my mother would never buy me a pair.

"Hello, I am the mentioned Mary and it's a pleasure to meet you. God you look just like him."

Sherlock came behind me and gripped my shoulders almost forcing me out of the room.

"Yes, well this is all very good, everyone's greeting each other fantastic. I think Scarlet is very tired and has a lot of work to do and really wouldn't want to socialize anymore."

"I'm right here... And for your information, I am fine thank you" I mumble not meaning for it to be heard, but a small chuckle escaped the doctor's lips. I could have sworn I heard a,

"Just like Sherlock."

He came forward to me and put his hand on the opposite shoulder.

"Why don't you go and play with Drew while we...discuss some things."

"Okay." I said and turning around I rolled my eyes dramatically so no one would see. Andrew came running up to me with that same little smile on his face.

"What you wanna do?" He asked eyes looking for excitement.

"I don't know, this flat isn't very kid friendly, but I'm sure that we will find something to do... How about I read you a book?"

"Yes please!"

I take his little hand and lead him into my new room. In my suitcase, I pull out the Grimm Fairy book. In the table of contents and found the story, and found Hanzel and Gretral. When we were finished reading the story, he was asleep in my lap. Gently, I took him off my lap and placed him on my bed. He stirred a bit but remained asleep as I pulled a blanket over his small body. I picked the book back up and looked at the front cover. The door opens and in walked in Mary who scooped up Andrew and said,

"See you soon dear. It's been a pleasure." And left the room.

I heard the talking from the living room and decided to change into pajamas and get ready for bed. Once I had brushed my teeth, braided my hair for bed, and slipped in to bed, I felt myself drift to sleep slowly. At some point the bedroom door was opened and in walked the slender man. The man, presumably Sherlock, just stood at the foot of the bed, staring at me. What was going through the the man's head, I had no idea but all I know is he do not leave for a long time. He just kept standing there staring at me, to be honest it was kind of freaking me out. Finally after what seemed like forever, he left me alone in the cold room that somehow remind me of what homes you feel like. I had to tell myself this wasn't my home, it wasn't ever going to be my home. This man didn't want me that much was clear. So even though it would be stuck with him I would still be in a living hell. My eyes closed and sleep over took me.

Thanks for reading I love you guys! 3


	5. Chapter 5

SHERLOCK'S POV

John and Mary didn't stay long after we found little Andrew asleep.

"We have Haley at home with the flu and she is staying at the neighbors so we better be off." John said, formulating an excuse to leave. Haley was their four year old little girl. Since then, they had Andrew and adopted a dog named Murphy. The Watson's were growing to become a lovely family over the years and sometimes I found it hard to believe that four years had passed since their wedding. Now I have her. Scarlet. I go to sit in my chair and entered my Mind Palace...

"Oh Sherly..." The voice of a young girl said in a seductive tone. The man rolled his eyes, anger building up inside of him.

"I know what you did Jennifer..." she laughed.

"That was the point stupid! God you really can be stupid sometimes." Angered greatly now, he replied,

"You, you slut! I can't believe that you would do that."

"Awe what's wrong Sherlock? Didn't want to lose your virginity in high school? Stop being so uptight..." Her hands found their way to his biceps and stroked them before he slapped them away.

"Get the hell away from me Jennifer! And stay out of my life, out of my way... Don't even breath the same air as me." She looked hurt, but he choose to ignore her. She ran off crying in to the girls bathroom, while the young boy just stood there in shock. He liked that feel of power, being the one on top of the situation. He liked being angry, but that feeling didn't last. He soon released that the anger he felt did as not long lasting and faded quickly. He choose to feel no emotion, for showing the emotion made him weak and vulnerable and invited people into my heart, so they could rip it out.

He glanced at the clock and sighed. Midnight. He knew that he wouldn't get much sleep that night, not with all he events he had witnessed today. So he opted to just laying in his bed, still in his clothes, and stare at the ceiling until the dawn light came into my room. Groaning, he got out of bed and into the living room to where a girl would so be up and awake and a bother in my life. He sighed and went to the kettle and put on the water figuring he had about an hour befriend she would awake. So he took these precious minutes to just stare at a wall.

-•-•-•-•-

Alright guys I'm gonna level with you... I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!:( I really need your help with ideas so direct message me or comment on the chapter or even email me nerdgirl641 . Please guys if you want the story to continue I need some stuff. Thanks and...

Nerd Out 3


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet's POV

I woke up in a strange place and went into a panic stage before I realized where I was. I was at Bakerstreet with my father who didn't want me. I rolled out of bed and my feet touched the cold floor of the room. I walked over to my suit case and pulled out my school uniform slipping on the button up shirt and then shimming into the green plaid skirt. Looking in the mirror, I adjusted the collar and adding the matching the tie to the outfit that I loathed so much. If it was my choice I would go to a normal public school with normal children who didn't want to be there just as much as I didn't want to be there but instead I went to a private school for the 'well educated'. So in short, my school was a bunch of nerds (and not the cool kind) that only cared about how well there grades were and nothing else. I on the other hand, could care less about my grades and how I did I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. I pulled my long hair into a side braid. Never did I have a choice about where I was to go to school, I was always told where to go and when to get there from my mother and other people like headmasters and teachers. I started in a public school when I was little but was told that my intelligence level was too high and was transferred to a higher school with kids 'like me'. It had always been a mystery where this ability came from since mother was not very intelligent and until a few days ago, I didn't know who my father was.

I walked down to the main level of the flat where Sherlock sat at the table looking into a cup of steaming looked up when I entered the kitchen,, but looked back down when he realized it was just me.

"Morning," I said in hopes to start a conversation but all Sherlock did was nod in response. I don't know where this new confidence came from but one minute I was silent, getting a piece of fruit for breakfast and the next I was shouting at the dark haired man that was seated in front of me.

"You know what, I get it! My mother was a prick and did some stupid things. No ones arguing with you but guess what? I'm not Jennifer! I'm nothing like her and I don't know where you got the idea if you yell at me and treat me like dirt it will some how affect what happened or if just being a prick to me makes you happy but its sick. You make sick!" And with those final word, I stormed out of the flat grabbing my book bag and leaving. Once I was out, I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders only to be replaced by a new weight. The look on Sherlock's face made my heart break. I was still on the fence about what had happened, I wasn't planning on ranting and taking the years of anger and rage out on Sherlock but I had slipped. He deserved it! I thought to myself, trying to make the pain subside as I hopped on a bus that was going to my school a.k.a. hell.

•-•-•-•-•

50 minutes later at school

I walked through the tall black doors which incased the halls of Winston Secondary School. They never secede to intimidate me every day I came up to them. Once I entered the black doors of death, I was greeted by a too tight hug from my friend Sara.

"Oh my god, Scar! I was almost sure that you were dead when you texted me last night. Did the wicked witch of the west finally melt?" I couldn't help but laugh at her complete stupidity. Sara had been the only girl that I came to trust enough to tell her my whole story and she listened to me even though I sounded crazy. When ever I thought of cutting, Sara would be there to get me through and made sure, sometimes, I stopped.

"Yeah I was pretty sure that car ride was her taking me to the Thames and throwing me over, but luckily I'm still here."

"Where did she take you?" Sara asked getting curiouser by the minute.

"Well you know how I never knew my dad?" She nodded in response. I took in a shaky breath and responded, "Well I know who he is now." Just as she was about to exclaim a response of some sort, the morning bell rang and she was silenced. We both knew we had to go to our first classes or there would be hell to pay.

"You are not getting out of this so easy Scar! Once 5th period lunch comes you are getting questioned like there is no tomorrow." And with that she ran down the hall towards her American History and I sighed trudging to my Mathematics class.

I can not express enough how much it means you are reading and hopefully liking my story. Less frequent updates are ahead because as you may or may not know I'm in a play and the next three months are going too be hell for me.

LOVE YOU ALL!

Nerd Out!


End file.
